Payback
by PailysAndBrittanasDaughter
Summary: Hanna s little sister Mandy fights with her boyfriend Gregory a lot, one day they fight in school and everything changes, not just for Mandy but for the other Liars too.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna´s little sister Mandy and Mandy´s boyfriend Gregory were fighting in the Cafeteria. Mandy was really mad and hurt because Gregory had cheated on her, not once but twice. Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer were watching them and they weren´t the only people. The whole cafeteria was watching them.

"You are such an asshole Gregory! She is pregnant with your baby! Do you really think I would say I don´t care about that fact?!" Mandy yelled.

"Calm down! I just love you and not about Leslie!" Gregory screamed and tried to hit her but he got pushed onto the floor by someone. Mandy looked up and saw Caleb.

"Thank you!" She told her sisters boyfriend.

"No problem, you okay?" he asked. Mandy nodded her head.

"Yes, I am glad you stopped him." Mandy answered.

"He hit you before didn´t he?!" Caleb wanted to know. Mandy nodded her head again.

"Yes." Mandy said and looked down. Everyone in the room went back to talk about other stuff, well not everyone because Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily were eyeing Mandy and Caleb. Gregory crawled out of the cafeteria.

"If he does that again just tell me." Caleb told her. Mandy smiled a little.

"Thank you." She then walked out of the cafeteria and Caleb walked over to his girlfriend and her friends.

"Did any one of you knew that Gregory was abusing Mandy, he had hit her before!" Caleb explained to the girls and every single one of them were shocked.

"He is such an asshole!" Hanna said with a huff.

"Yeah, I told her she can get help from me if he will try to hurt her again!" Caleb told them.

"That is good." Emily looked at Caleb. Caleb knew about Emily´s crush. Emily had the biggest crush on Mandy ever. Caleb grinned a little at Emily and Hanna looked confused when Emily turned red like a tomato.

"Em you okay?" Spencer asked. Emily nodded her head.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." Emily answered.

"Okay." Spencer smiled, she knew about Emily´s feelings for Mandy as well. Emily looked at Spencer like a kicked puppy, she didn´t wanted Hanna to know about her crush on Mandy, I mean Hanna was really protective when it comes to her sister, and if Caleb wouldn´t have stopped Gregory ,Hanna would probably have killed Gregory for hurting Mandy.

Mandy sat outside school on a bench, she was drawing a picture of the landscape. She loved to draw pictures. Art was her passion. She was really talented actually, she was quite the opposite of Hanna. Because Hanna couldn´t draw if her life would depend on that. Hanna loved shopping, and Mandy hated it. She was a really pretty girl, and she had some good fashion sense but she wasn´t the type of girl which loved to go shopping for hours. Ashley walked over to her, she actually had a meeting with Ella because the two wanted to go out for some coffee.

"Mandy Dianna Marin! What are you doing outside of school?" Ashley asked, she thought Mandy was skipping classes.

"I am already done with school mom, now I am waiting for my friends to finish their classes so we can go out for lunch." Mandy explained and looked up from her drawing.

"Oh okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy was meeting up with some friends after school. They were at the mall. Mandy needed some new sneakers. Her best friend Jessica was holding her hand. Mandy smiled, Jessica always knew when Mandy doesn´t felt okay.

"Wanna tell my why are you not as talkative as you normally are?" Jessica asked.

"You saw me fighting with Gregory right?" Mandy looked at her best friend. Jessica nodded her head.

"Well he tried to call me after school, I ignored his call. I am not sure how to feel about him anymore. I mean he got another girl pregnant and he had cheated before. Sometimes he even had hit me." Mandy whispered. Jessica looked shocked.

"Mandy why haven´t you told me that before. I would have killed that bastard!" Jessica was pissed now. She hated Gregory already but now she wanted to destroy him for hurting her best friend.

"I was embarrassed!" Mandy told her and started crying. Jessica sat down with Mandy on a bench at the mall rubbing her best friends back gently to calm her down. Emily, Aria,Spencer and Hanna were also at the mall.

"Hanna your sister is crying." Emily told her and pointed over to Mandy and Jessica.

"Oh. Let Jessica handle that, she is her best friend and Mandy will tell Jessica more then she will tell us so leave them alone." Hanna gently said.

"Okay." Emily sighed softly.

"You okay Ems?" Hanna asked because Emily was acting really strange.

"Yeah I am fine." She lied. Hanna sighed and decided to let it go for now. Spencer watched Emily carefully. She saw how worried Emily was. Spencer gently squeezed her hand gently. Emily smiled sadly at her.

"Hey Ems it is okay." Spencer whispered softly. Mandy and Jessica made their way over into a shop. She found some great All Star Chucks in dark green and also brought herself a dark green new bagpack.

"Want me to take you home?" Jessica asked and Mandy nodded her head.

Jessica drove Mandy home and walked inside with her. They went to Mandys room watching a movie. They were cuddling but then their eyes were glued on eachother and soon they were kissing. It was like they were in another world because Ashley came home and looked around , she saw Mandys jacket lying on the floor so she knew her youngest was home.

"MANDY?!" She asked but nothing happened, so she walked upstairs and looked in Mandys room because her daughters door was open.

"Oh my god!" Ashley said in shock when she saw her youngest making out with her best friend. Jessica pulled away and Mandy looked at her mother in shock.

"M-MOM!" She stammered out and ran her hands through her hair.

"We have to talk young lady." Ashley said still in shock and walked out and into the kitchen to make herself a glass of Martini. Jessica said goodbye to Mandy and ran out of the house, while Mandy walked downstairs into the kitchen sitting on the kitchen table and looked at her mom.

"Mandy why haven´t you told me that you like girls?" Ashley asked and tried to stay calm.

"Because I haven´t know idea that I like Jessica. I just found out like ten minutes ago mom. She is what I always wanted mom. Someone who cares, and she wouldn´t cheat on me I know that. She is totally different from Gregory." Mandy explained.

"So you are gay now?" Ashley asked.


End file.
